marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Albert Thompson
|affiliation = University of Manchester (formerly) |gender = Male |DOD = April 15, 2015 |tv series = Jessica Jones (5 episodes) |actor = Michael Siberry |status = Deceased}} Albert Thompson was a scientist who experimented on his son Kevin along with his wife Louise in order to save him from his degenerative brain disease. After going into hiding from their son for decades, the Thompsons were reunited with their son, who murdered Louise and forced Albert to continue his experiments before killing him. Biography Raising a Child Albert Thompson and his wife Louise had a son named Kevin Thompson. Instead of raising their child, they instead focused their efforts on experimenting on him, performing experiments which included Neurological exams, fluoroscopy, brain biopsies, and cerebral spinal fluid extractions. The experiments gave Kevin the power to control people's will and so he put his parents under his control. When Kevin forced his mother to burn her face with an iron, Albert and his wife escaped and left their son alone, allowing him to grow up to be a cruel and selfish man with the new name Kilgrave.Jessica Jones: 1.09: AKA Sin Bin Reunion with Kilgrave To be added Hunt for a Cure To be added Kilgrave's Slave Thompson was forced by Kilgrave to increase his powers, testing them out in nightclubs where he managed to control a couple of hundred people at a range of a hundred feet; however, Thompson explained that they could not test if Kilgrave could control Jessica Jones without Jones herself. Kilgrave remained unsatisfied and angry, ordering a drunk teenager to stare at a wall forever, noting that it would not be forever as his powers would still wear off within the normal twelve hours despite Albert doing everything he could to improve them. Kilgrave was still unsatisfied with the results and confronted his father about the slow progress of the results, as they returned to Justin Boden's Penthouse in order to continue their work. However, Thompson now became highly frustrated and demanded to be allowed to rest so he could focus better and improve his work. Unwilling to accept these excuses, Kilgrave lost his temper and ordered him to step into the kitchen and turn on the blender. Kilgrave then ordered Thompson to slowly lower his hand near the blades and stop millimeters away. Once his father's fingers were close enough to be cut, Kilgrave asked him again if he needed to rest and Thompson said no so he was sent back to work.Jessica Jones: 1.12: AKA Take a Bloody Number Final Experiment Furious that he had once again failed to kill Jessica Jones as she had escaped from the Metro-General Hospital with Luke Cage, Kilgrave took out his rage on his father, who he accused of not working hard enough despite being more powerful than ever. Desiring to become as powerful as he could possibly be, Kilgrave questioned what would happen if he was injected with all the drugs, although his father warned that the most likely result would be his death. As he considered the risks, Kilgrave asked what his father wanted the result to be and he admitted that he wanted his son to die, to which Kilgrave showed his disgust at his father's words before admitting that he would like to see his father die as well. Kilgrave thought for a moment and decided to go ahead with the injection regardless of the risks involved. Once Thompson had the drug ready, Kilgrave braced himself and allowed his father to inject him in the back of the neck with the mixture created from Hope Shlottman's child. The injection caused Kilgrave incredible pain, making him scream out as his skin and veins briefly turned purple while Thompson could only watch in horror. The experiment was a success, but in a fit of rage, Kilgrave ordered Justin Boden and Frank Levin to cut off his father's arms and destroy them in a blender, before killing themselves. Much later, Jones found Thompson who was lying on the ground covered in blood. With his last words, he warned Jones that Kilgrave was more powerful than ever, begging Jones to kill his son before he died.Jessica Jones: 1.13: AKA Smile Personality To be added Abilities To be added Facilities *'Justin Boden's Penthouse': To be added Relationships Family *Louise Thompson † - Wife *Kevin Thompson/Kilgrave † - Son, Enthraller, and Killer *Unborn Grandchild † Allies *Davies - Former Colleague *Jessica Jones *Trish Walker *Oscar Clemons † *Jeri Hogarth *Hope Shlottman † *Justin Boden *Frank Levin Enemies *Will Simpson † Appearances In chronological order: *''Jessica Jones'' **''Season One'' ***''AKA WWJD?'' (footage) ***''AKA Sin Bin'' ***''AKA 1,000 Cuts'' ***''AKA I've Got the Blues'' (mentioned) ***''AKA Take a Bloody Number'' ***''AKA Smile'' References Category:Jessica Jones (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:White Hair Category:Grey Eyes Category:Scientists Category:University of Manchester Staff Category:Brainwashed Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Kilgrave